Senior Yagredin Music Festival 01
Senior Yagredin Music Festival 01, often referred as SYMF 01, was the debut edition of the Senior Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Benevolentia, Cyncordia as it was chosen as the host country. Córazon Mizzi was selected as the presenter of the event. Twenty-one countries participated in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). Among the founding countries were Anteera, Astenau, Aythmos and Zhavina, Casacolburg, Cyncordia, Deltascape Ω-Type, Dsôn Ílios, Harukona, Hrojistan, Hmltša, Kaechyeodae, Ryza, Saint Khalia, Skaarvaag, Sunlit Sands, Terra Mítica, Vulpihjel, Woodvale, Yaranesia, Ynaiven and Zarjaia. The recap has been published on the 15th of november, while the results were shown on the 4th of december 2017. The winner of the edition was Hrojistan with the song "Echoes In Rain" performed by Enya, which scored 115 points, eleven points over the runner-up, Kaechyeodae with 104 points and the song "Amor Fati" from Kim Yon-Ja. The top 3 complete made Vulpihjel with Paola Turci's song "Fatti Bella Per Te" with an amount of 93 points. Woodvale received only 9 points and was therefore the last place of the first edition. Rules Every special edition is named as that because only a certain type of songs is allowed to take part in this event. For the Senior Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The singer has to be at a minimum of 50 years old at the date of the song release. Featuring acts are allowed as long as they play a minor role in the song. Songs from the ESC national finals are fine. Not allowed are ESC songs itself and songs that already took part in the YMF main event. The songs are checked by a certain commision, which discuss the acceptability of each song. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the show was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. Note to this running order image is that it's not complete, as Hmltša as 20 and Casacolburg as 21 are missing. This was caused by the entrance of both countries after the actual deadline. The show was opened by Yaranesia, finishing 10th and it was closed by Casacolburg, taking the 19th place. Meaning that the opening act finished in the top 10 and closing position finished in the bottom 5. Participants With twenty-two countries, there were also twenty-two artists debuting in the history of the YMF. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 14 female participants and only 3 male participant. Furthermore the edition had 4 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 67% woman, 19% groups and only 14% men. Returning Artists There were no returning artists sent this edition. Results Twenty-one countries participated in the final, with all of the participating countries had to cast in their vote. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. Official Videos